poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas
Here is the movie transcript for Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave. Transcripts :CROAKING :CHIRPING :Moraghan: It was a bright, sunny day and the island of sodor was bustling with activity, The engines were carrying passengers and goods up and down every line on sir topham hatt's railway, except Thomas' branch line, which was closed for repairs to a damaged bridge. :TOOTS :Moraghan: Instead of working on his branch line, Thomas had been sent to the sodor china clay pits to work with Bill and Ben. :Twilight: Oh Emerl, I really wished that you and the others would have come to Ulfstead Castle to meet Stephen, thing's wasn't the same without you all. :Fluttershy: Twilight's right, it would have been fun if you were here. :Emerl: Yeah, it would have been cool. :Gmerl: I agree, but we kinda had to do some training with King Mickey fighting alot of Heartless & Nobodies over by Master Yen Sid's tower. :Spongebob: So guy's, what was it like over at Ulfstead Castle & meeting Stephen? :Yoshi: Yeah, tell us about it. :Thomas: Hello, Is anybody here? Bill. :GIGGLES :Thomas: Ben. :passed in front of Thomas :Thomas: Hey, wait for me. :GIGGLES :Thomas: Ben! :GIGGLES :Thomas: Bill! :TOOTS :TOOTS :GIGGLES :Thomas: Hello, Ben. :Twilight: Hi there you two. :Ben: You took your time, Thomas. :GIGGLES :Emerl: So guy's, did you have any car's for us to pull? :Ben: That we do Emerl, your cars are over there. :Bill: Don't be silly, Ben, Thomas isn't strong enough to pull those cars. :Spongebob: What, you can't be serious, are you?! :Goofy: Yep, i think he's right :Sora: But are you really sure you're strong enough, Thomas? :Thomas: Of course I am. :Twilight: I'm sure he's strong Sora, come on Thomas, let's show Bill & Ben that they are wrong. :Thomas: Okay Twilight. :TOOTS :SNICKERING :Eddy: What's with them. :Ed: It is simple Eddy. (thinks for a moment) Bill & Ben have entered a wormhole & were spurted to an alternate universe. :(Eddy & Double-D looks at Ed) :Gmerl: Ed, i'm not even bothered going to say it, but your made up stuff was way beyond stupid. :Patrick: Yeah, what he said. :Ed: Simple. :Eddy: Your simple, let's go help Thomas. :Spongebob: Okay Eddy, Thomas is coupled up, he's all set and ready to go. :Eddy: Got it Spongebob, Onward! :Timothy: Oh, hey, stop. :Penny: Hey, cut it out! :Timothy: Wha... what's got into you cars? :Penny: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! :Thomas: Oof. :Emerl: Huh? :Penny: Hey, what's the big idea?! :LAUGHTER :Ben: The cars aren't pulling you, Penny, It's Thomas and Emerl that's pulling you. :Thomas: Timothy? :Emerl: Penny? :Penny: Emerl? :Timothy: Thomas. :LAUGHTER :Moraghan: Timothy was the little oil-burning engine that worked at the clay pits with Penny, Bill and Ben had played a trick on both Them, Emerl and Thomas. :Applejack: Hoo-wee, that was a close call, ya'll okay, Sugarcube? :Penny: Yes, we're fine and Emerl, I'm really sorry about that, Timothy and i didn't know that it was you and Thomas pulling us. :Emerl: Hehe, it's all cool, we make some mistakes from time to time. :Dash: Uh, we noticed. And we're totally cool with it. :of main cast: agreement :Eddy: Geez, who knew that? :Timothy: Oh, don't mind them, Thomas, Bill and Ben are always playing tricks on other engines. :Thomas: I know all about bill and Ben and their tricks, timothy. :Goofy: We didn't know that Bill and Ben were used to all these practical tricks on other engines? :Timothy: You have to admit, though, that was a funny one. :Pie: Why's that? :Timothy: Cars can be troublesome, but they don't usually have that much pull. :LAUGHTER :BOOMING :Penny: Oh my, it looks like a thunderstorm is coming this way guy's. :Timothy: Penny's right, you'd best be careful, Thomas. If a storm comes, the heavy rain can make the clay walls unstable. :Thomas: Thanks, timothy. I'll be careful. :Emerl: Twilight, the boy's and i will check it out while you and the girl's stay here, just in case if we need help. :Twilight: Okay Emerl, just be careful. :Sora: Don't worry about us Twilight, nothing can slow us down, we'll take care of it. :the boys went, the thunder boomed so loud the rocks started to slide :Yoshi: Whoa, that's some lightning. :Thomas: Timothy was right. we do need to be careful. :Boys: Whoa! :Thomas: Huh? Footprints. :Emerl: Where did those came from? :Thomas: I didn't know, but what could have made footprints as big as... :& Ben: look out! :Both: Whoa! :HORN RIFF :PATTERING :JAZZY MUSIC :Moraghan: The morning after the big storm on the island of sodor, sir topham hatt gathered some of his engines together to make an announcement. :Topham Hatt: Ahem, We are here to pay tribute to the bravery of Bill and Ben. :Bill: Hello, everyone. :Ben: Glad you could make it. :Topham Hatt: While they may be better known for playing tricks on their fellow engines... :Gordon: you can say that again. :Topham Hatt: By rescuing Thomas from the landslide at the china clay pits, they have proved once again that they are really useful and brave engines. :Gordon: Really silly engines more like. :James: Brave? Huh, I'm braver than they'll ever be. :TOOTS :Topham Hatt: Ah, Thomas, I'd like you & your friends to work at the docks this morning. Thomas? :Thomas: Oh... yes, sir... work at the docks. :TOOTS :Percy: What's wrong, Thomas? You seem a bit quiet. :Thomas: Sorry, Percy. I... well... I saw something strange up at the clay pits yesterday. :Percy: Really? What did you see? :Thomas: I'm not sure. I think I saw footprints, but I need to take another look. :TOOTS :Percy: Footprints? :CROAKS :ENGINE CHUGGING :CROAKS :Moraghan: Before starting work at the docks, thomas went back to the clay pits again, He wanted to go back to where he had seen what he thought were big footprints, But the area was closed off and there were danger signs. :Thomas: Ahh! Wh-what's that? :Gmerl: It looks like some kind of shovel? :Marion: Only me. CHUCKLES Oh. Oh, I didn't mean to give you a fright. Sorry. Oh, dear. This is embarrassing. Haven't you ever seen a steam shovel before? :Thomas: Yes, I... I just didn't hear you coming, and, well... I was thinking about something else. :Marion: Me too. I was thinking about digging. I love digging. Not as much as I love digging, of course. Digging is what I'm all about really, but... oh. Oh, dear. This is embarrassing. I forgot to ask you your name. Uh you should always introduce yourself. It's only polite. That's what I've always been told anyway. - Uh - shall I go first? Let me introduce myself. I'm Marion. And you are... :Thomas: Thomas. Do you always talk this much? :Marion: Not particularly, No, I wouldn't say that. I'm more of a digger, to be honest. Or should I say steam shovel? That is my proper title, you know, seeing as I have a shovel, and I'm powered by steam. I'm here to clear the tracks, actually. :TOOTS :Marion: Always a lot of digging to do after a landslide. That's right. Ooh, a lot of digging. :tried to puff foward, but :Marion: Ah-ah-ah. Don't you go past the danger sign, thomas. That would be dangerous. Unless, of course, you want me to dig you out. LAUGHS Ooh, what's that rocky bit? The rocky bits are always the hardest to dig. :Timothy: I see you've met Marion, then. :Thomas: I certainly have. :Marion: Steam shovels are made for digging and I am particularly good at it, Either way, ooh, good, Marion, Well done. :Thomas: Timothy, have you seen any big animals in the clay pits? :Timothy: Big animals? Like what? A cow or a deer? :Thomas: No, bigger than that, much bigger. :Timothy: There aren't animals bigger than that on sodor, thomas, Oh, except giraffes and elephants in the animal park. :CHUCKLES :Marion: And chickens. :Both: Chickens? :Marion: Oh, sorry, Did I say "chickens"? I meant dinosaurs, Oh,dinosaurs were very big animals.But dinosaurs aren't around anymore, No, they lived a very long time ago, Avery, very, very long time ago, Oh, dear, There I go talking out of my shovel. :Timothy: Why are you asking about big animals, Thomas? :Thomas: Oh, I was just wondering, That's all. :Moraghan: It was a busy morning at brendham docks, Ships were being loaded and unloaded and cargo was waiting to be taken away. :Cranky: And where have you been all morning? I thought you were meant to be pulling goods trains today. :Thomas: I am, I...just had another job to do first, That's all. :Cranky: Hmm. :TOOTS :Percy: Thomas, did you go back to the clay pits? :Vinnie: Yeah Thomas, Did you find out what made those footprints? :Sunil: Mmm-hmm. :Thomas: I tried, guy's, but the area was closed off after the landslide. :Cranky: Maybe you should stick to your railway jobs, Thomas, instead of going around chasing footprints and causing landslides. :Shimmer: But Thomas, why are you so worried about some footprints, anyway? :Thomas: Because I don't know what could have made them, Sunset. They were footprints. :Sunil: Footprints? :Thomas: Yes Sunil, they were very big footprints, bigger than any animal on sodor. :Percy: Gasps you mean they were footprints from... a monster? :Cranky: A monster? Honestly, the things you engines come up with. :Shimmer: Well, i don't know, seems kinda silly to me. :and Sunil: Silly?! :Sunil: And would you mind telling us why you think that this Monster is silly, do you not think it is real, hmmm? :Emerl: Sunil actually does have a point, why do you think is silly Sunset? :Shimmer: Well, it's not like monsters can just appear on Sodor and start looking for people to scare. :Aqua: I think Cranky's right, Percy. There's no such thing as monsters, you know that as well as i do. :Percy: Okay, Aqua. I hope you're right. :TOOTS :Thomas: So do I... :Moraghan: As an eerie fog rolled across sodor, Percy couldn't stop thinking about what Thomas had said. :Percy: There's no such thing as monsters, Heh, There's no such thing as monsters. Oh. Oh. Oh, whoa. What's that? I...hope... it's... not... a... monster. Oh. Runaway. Runaway. Runaway. :Emerl: Okay guy's, the last of the crates are all set & ready to roll. :TOOTS :Porter: Look out. Look out! Runaway cars! :Spongebob: Uh, Patrick? :Patrick: Yeah, buddy? :Spongebob: Why did Porter went passed us when he said "Runaway Cars?" :Patrick: Bec... well... :Duck: Huh? :& Sunil Screaming :Percy: A monster! A monster! It's coming this way! It's the monster from the clay pits. :Pie: shrieks Help! :& Patrick Screaming :Thomas: Huh? :Cranky: The monster? Ahh! :Rarity: shrieks :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness! :Glimmer: Whoa, i'd never seen anything like it?! :Leonardo: Battle stances guy's, looks like we got a fight in our hands. :Aqua: Percy, you and the boys stay back, we'll take care of this. :Gator: Oh, hello. :Salty: LAUGHS that be no monster, Percy, That be an engine :Donald & Goofy: WHAT!? Huh? :Twilight: That's... really fascinating, isn't it, girls? :Salty: Ahoy there, matey. LAUGHS I think they all thought you were a sea monster. :Cranky: I didn't think you were a monster. :Thomas: Ahem. :Cranky: Oops. :Fluttershy: We didn't know it was you, we're sorry. :Sora: Yeah, sorry. :Gator: LAUGHS a monster? Oh, I don't usually get mistaken for a monster, Mind you, they do call me gator. :Rarity: Oh, why do people call you that darling? :Gator: It seems they think my long, sloping water tank makes me look like an alligator. :Salty: Gator, Ha, that's a great name. :Gator: Chuckles well, my real name is Gerald, but I quite like being called gator. :Emerl: My name's Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. :Sora: I'm Sora, he's Donald & that's Goofy, It's great to meet you Gator. :Leonardo: My name's Leonardo & that's Michelangelo, Donatello & Raphael. :Spongebob: I'm Spongebob Squarepant's. :Patrick: I'm Patrick Star. :Aqua: It's nice to meet you Gator, my name is Aqua. :Glimmer: Hi Gator, i'm Starlight Glimmer. :Sparkle: I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. :Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. :Applejack: We're just gonna have the best time! :Thomas: And I like being called Thomas. :Salty: Or should we call you sandy now? LAUGHS :Vinnie: Laughs Oh, We knew that it was just only Gator all along, didn't we Sunil? :Sunil: Giggling Of course, we were only hoping to provide some healthy playtime by initiating a wave of invasion paranoia. :Pie: Who knew? :Thomas: And the little green tank engine with the gecko and mongoose is my friend, Percy. :Percy: Hello. :Vinnie: Hey Gator, my name's Vinnie and this is my best buddy, Sunil. :Sunil: Mmm-Hmmm. :Gator: Hello, Percy, Vinnie and Sunil, I'm sorry if I gave you a fright, I was in a hurry to catch a ship. :Dash: Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it. :Sora: Rainbow's right Gator, what's important is that we met you as our new friend. :Duck: Yeah, that's what heroes are for. :Vinnie: Yeah, i know, i do it all the time. :Spongebob: Do you think we should take this stuff off Of Thomas? :Patrick: No way, SpongeBob, we're not getting paid to move stuff. :SpongeBob: Patrick, we're not getting paid at all. :Patrick: Well that's what I said! We're not getting paid and that's final! :Glimmer: Umm Patrick, don't you think you just over reacting of doing thing's for a friend? :Gmerl: Say the unicorn to the starfish... :Vinnie: Laughing Gmerl just owned Starlight! :Sunil: Giggling O, oh really, oh no you didn't. :BLOWING :Moraghan: Then the dock manager arrived, He was not very happy to see his docks in such a mess. :Dock Manager: What is going on here? Those cars should be in vicarstown by now, Percy. :Percy: Sorry, sir. My friends Vinnie, Sunil and I were just leaving. :Vinnie: Where the heck is vicarstown? :Sunil: Why not let Starlight go with us? :Emerl: You know Sunil, that might not be a bad idea, great thinking. :Sparkle: Why don't you go with Percy, Vinnie and Sunil to Vicarstown, Starlight, we'll meet you back at Tidmouth Sheds when you done. :Glimmer: Vicarstown, got it. :TOOTS :Percy: Good-bye, gator. :Gator: Good-bye Percy :Moraghan: Percy felt very silly for thinking the new engine was a monster, but he was still a little worried. :HOOTING :Moraghan: And that night, as he set out to take the mail train, he seemed to see monsters everywhere. ::What's that just around the corner? ::Something in the rocks and trees ::Slowly, slowly getting closer ::Makes you want to puff and wheeze ::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees ::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze ::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please ::They try to scare you! ::Is your boiler getting colder? ::As you slowly puff around ::Must be brave, you must be bolder ::It's no more than silly sounds ::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees ::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze ::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please ::They try to scare you! ::Look out! Look out! ::They're all about! ::Where? ::Look out! Look out! ::They're all about! ::Where? ::Look out! Look out! ::They're all about! ::Where? :ENGINE CHUGGING :CROAKS ::Oh, that's not so scary! :CROAKS :Moraghan: The next morning, Thomas woke up early and headed straight to the clay pits, His branch lines were still under construction. :2: Got it? :1: Yep. :2: One, two, three... :Marion: I like to dig up, I like to dig down I like to dig up treasure that has never been found, Do you dig digging, like I dig digging? I do, I do, I diggy diggy do :Thomas: Hello, timothy. :Timothy: Hello, thomas. :Thomas: Find anything unusual in there? :Timothy: Like what? :Thomas: I don't know... footprints from a monster or something. :MUSIC :Both: Boo. :Thomas: ahh! :LAUGHTER :Thomas: You and your tricks, You nearly made me blow a safety valve. :Ben: We were only saying hello. :Bill: Poor thing, You'd think he'd seen a steam shovel. :LAUGHTER :Moraghan: Meanwhile, poor nervous Percy had gone to brendham docks to collect some cars, Percy was very sleepy after staying awake all night keeping a lookout for monsters. :Percy: Oh. :SNICKERING :1: Come on, Percy, back it up. :SNICKERING :Percy: Oh, no. :1: Oh, Percy. :Percy: Help, What's that? :Gator: Percy, stop, You've left your cars behind. :Percy: Oh. What? :LAUGHS :Truck: oh, silly Percy... only us. :LAUGHTER :Inspector Gadget: Wowers Percy, you have been up all night looking for monsters. :Gator: Are you always such a nervous engine? You're acting like there's something chasing you down the tracks. :Percy: Sorry, It's just thomas said... :Moraghan: Percy did feel a little silly. :Percy: SIGHS never mind. : :Moraghan: Back at the clay pits, Thomas was shunting cars for Marion and trying to see if he could spot any footprints. :Marion: Okay, Thomas, that's your lot, but hurry back, okay? :TOOTS :Marion: I'll stay here and dig until I fill up some more cars, There's plenty of digging still to do, plenty of digging. I dig all day... :Thomas': Maybe I didn't see anything that night. Heh, maybe the lightning was playing tricks on me. :TOOTS Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes